Not Some Fabrication
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: [KotOR2][Oneshot] There are times people's history collide too much with your present, and someone else seems so much more appealing. [F!Exile X BaoDur] [F!Exile X Atton]


A/N: I dislike the title, if you can think of a better one, please let me know... Also uploaded on KFM

Disclaimer: I own nothing thats in anyway related to LucasArts or Obsidian...

* * *

Not Some Fabrication

A slim figure slowly emerged into the dark corridor from an even darker room. She was barely noticeable against the unlit metal walls, and she slinked so silently she was unheard over the low, comforting whir of the hyperdrive. She finally reached her destination and stood just outside the doorframe, watching. A faint blue glow gently lit the room and cast a shadow behind her.

The man she watched worked slowly but with effort. He was clearly tired but chose to work through as the others slept. Hard-working, and enticingly beautiful, that's how she liked it. Sensing her presence at the door, the man turned.

"Yes, General?" he said in that almost monotonous tone that never gave away anything of his emotions.

She said nothing, but took several large steps closer to him, staring intently into his eyes. They almost reflected hers, but that was unsurprising, considering they'd been through so much together in the war, and now this. He looked back at her, wonderingly. Her eyes were green, almost grey, and had a light to them that had not been there when they'd rediscovered each other on Telos but it was the same light that had been there throughout the war, perhaps the only part of it he was happy and willing to remember. She was beautiful, with her perfectly defined facial structure and full bodied lips that had a gentle smirk to them that almost made him tremble. He silently cursed Atton for being hers.

"Something you wanted, General?" He asked again, breaking the trance and feeling suddenly uncomfortable at the shrinking space between them as he couldn't help but lean ever closer.

She took one more small step into him so that there wasn't an inch between them. She reached up her hand and touched the man's face, gently caressing his strong cheek with her soft, smooth fingers. "You," she whispered, her voice raspy as it caught in her throat. His lips met hers as their bodies became one, the kiss was passionate and dreamy, but short lived as the Iridonian came to his senses and pulled away.

"Atton…" He croaked with the desire of the moment still caught in his voice.

"What about him?" She breathed gently, her head falling to rest at his chest.

"General… You and him…"

"He's asleep," she purred.

"In your bed!" His tongue was sharp and he was surprised at the way his beautiful light-sided Jedi General was behaving.

"It's not like that," she sighed. She soothingly stroked Bao-Dur's arm, and the strength and power that surged through it made her stomach flip. She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Atton, but things weren't right between them. Truth be told, the scoundrel scared her. Although he was a Jedi now, there was still a darkness within him that he couldn't control, and it was tapped into every time they shared their moments in the cockpit as the others slept. As their bare skin was pressed together and their breathing was sharp and loud, a surge of dark strength seemed to overcome him and his hand would stray to her neck and wrap itself around it as he pinned her to the wall and he would become unable to look at her as her heart beat quickened, her breathing raced and an almost inaudible moan escaped her lips. It seemed to happen every time, and it terrified her. His words would echo in her mind- _"I killed her because I loved her._" She feared he had not been able to forget what had happened with that Jedi and it was causing a rift between them, and secretly she was terrified she was falling to the same fate. He seemed so weak, and she dreaded eventually their pasts would come between them and cause a schism. For that reason she couldn't love him… Bao-Dur on the other hand… He was so capable, so trustworthy and respecting, and they shared history. She'd always felt safe with him, and he was no deserter unlike that Scoundrel of hers.

"What_ is _it like then, General?" Bao-Dur asked, suddenly concerned as though he had sensed the fear in her voice.

"Things just… aren't working. Me and Atton… we're not right," She moved back in toward the Iridonian as if that was excuse enough, but he pulled away.

"_This_ isn't right when it's behind his back," Bao-Dur sighed and walked away, picking up a hydrospanner and going back to his work, leaving the Exile feeling alone and rejected. How could she make him understand?

The Exile's eyes burst open as she woke from her dream of the Iridonian. She could feel someone else's legs entangled within hers, and for a moment she thought they belonged to Bao-Dur, but then, as she felt a warm hand resting on her neck, she knew they were Atton's, and for a moment she hated him. She hated him for killing so many Jedi. She hated him for loving her and touching her. She hated him for getting in the way of her relationship with the man she realised she truly loved. And in that moment of detest, she stood and, taking her lightsaber from beside the bed, she activated it, and thrust it through Atton's bare torso, watching as his eyes split open in pain and fear and he coughed and spluttered…

…And then she woke. Shaken and exhausted from her strange set of dreams, she tried to calm herself down with reality. She could feel a man's body behind her, his legs intertwined with hers, his breath softly grazing the back of her neck, where lay a warm, rough hand. And for a moment, she knew not who she lay with, but breathed a small sigh of relief he was alive.


End file.
